Your Life and Mine
by obsessivee
Summary: DeanParvati songfic, set to the song Your Life and Mine by Just Surrender. Some LavenderSeamus too. Set sometime toward the middle of Deathly Hallows, but no spoilers really. Enjoy!


_I can see from across from the room there's a tear in his storied eye,_

_I was leaving but I'm coming back since your heart should be with mine_

Dean stood with his friends Seamus and Lavender at the Saturday night party for the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff seventh years that were left. He looked over at his ex-girlfriend, Parvati, who was standing with her current boyfriend, Michael Corner. Michael seemed to be perfectly happy, but Parvati's face was plastered with anger. Dean braced himself for what would happen next; he knew better than any that when Parvati Patil was angry, someone was going down.

In the next ten seconds, Dean's theory was proven correct. The people Michael and Parvati were standing with were utterly startled as Parvati withdrew his arm from around her shoulders and started screaming at him, words that were inaudible from where Dean was standing. Michael started yelling back at Parvati, and soon Parvati had screamed one final retort (Dean had to admit he hoped it was along the lines of 'it's over') and stormed over to where Dean, Seamus, and Lavender were standing.

_That mark didn't do you right when you left in your best friend's ride _

_With the face of an angel girl, you deserve to be treated more than right_

She whispered something to Lavender, who rolled her eyes.

"We're leaving," Lavender said, with regret in her voice.

Seamus shot Dean a 'help-me' look. He'd been this close to telling Lavender how he felt.

"Uhm, Parvati?" Dean said.

"What, Dean?" Parvati asked, entwining her arm in Lavender's, about to drag her away.

"Want to take a walk with me?"

"Why would I want to take a walk with..." But Dean cocked his head in the direction of their best friends; they were already engaged in conversation again, stars gleaming in their eyes. Parvati sighed. "Fine."

So off they went across the Gryffindor common room; Parvati stomping like a child sent to her room, and Dean ambling casually next to her, admiring Parvati's beauty.

_Realized I was passing through from the moment I saw you, I was hypnotized_

_Couldn't wait to get you alone so I could walk with you. So I could talk with __you, oh._

As the two left the party through the portrait hole, Dean couldn't help but think about how after two months of being broken up, Parvati still entranced him pitifully. Of course, it had to do with his crush on her since about second year. Sure, he'd dated Ginny Weasley in sixth year; when a girl like Ginny Weasley liked you, you didn't pass the opportunity up. But for him, it had always been Parvati. Which was why he had been thrilled when she'd told him she liked him at the beginning of the year. They'd spent two blissful months together, and one day, Dean confessed to Parvati that he loved her. The next day she blew up at him for some stupid reason and they broke up. Dean still wondered why.

"Are we just gonna walk?" Parvati asked as they reached the front doors of the castle.

Dean shrugged, as he opened them and led the two out onto the grounds. "Why? Do you want to talk?" He secretly hoped she'd say yes.

"Not really," she said.

"Then I guess we won't."

_Go ahead and call your friends, I'll do whatever it takes so I can make you __trust. This party's going south, let me know what's going on with us._

A few minutes later, Parvati stopped in her tracks. "Can we go inside? I'm sure Seamus and Lavender have gotten together by now."

Dean laughed. "If it's taken them this many years, what makes you think ten minutes will do a difference?"

Parvati sighed, and giggled a little too. "I guess you're right." She sat down on the dewy grass.

"What about your dress?" Dean asked, knowing Parvati to be very much a _girl_.

"The party's over," Parvati sighed. "And so is my relationship." She picked a piece of grass and tied it around her finger absentmindedly.

Dean sat down beside her. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, this is like...my third boyfriend...since you."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"But none seem to work for too long."

"Hmm."

_Cause it's all right, there's nothing to stop us if it feels right_

_Then everything's fine for just one night._

"I'm not saying I still like you," she said quickly. "But it's weird..."

"Hey," Dean said, taking Parvati's hand in his.

"I can't do this," Parvati said. "I just broke up with Michael, and it's…you…"

"Don't worry," he reassured. "No strings attached."

Parvati laughed. "Are you asking me for a one-night stand, Dean Thomas?"

"Looks like it, Parvati Patil."

And with that said, Dean leaned down and kissed the girl he never thought he'd get to kiss again, and Parvati kissed him right back. They stayed in the grass, entwined in each other, making all their problems go away.

_Then you go back to your life, and I'll go back to mine._

When they got up to go back into the castle, they didn't notice a boy on a broomstick in the shadows, and didn't know that he'd been there all along. They only saw each other, since they knew that once they went back through the castle doors, they were over. They knew that it would be time to say good-bye. And they did.

_Last night I saw a photograph from the party where we chilled_

_It was showing the two of us, and the Colt 45 we killed._

Weeks had gone by, and Dean's thoughts had been forbidden and filled with Parvati. One day, he was strolling by the spot where they had walked, and found Colin Creevey sitting there, surrounded by parchment and photographs.

"Hey, Colin," he greeted pleasantly.

"Hello, Dean! I just developed my photographs from the party a few weeks ago."

"The party? I thought they wouldn't let you go because you were a sixth year."

"Oh, I didn't go. But I was on my broomstick outside Gryffindor Tower last night, and I was able to take some pictures!"

"Out here? During the party?"

"Yes. I think I saw quite a lot of you, actually." He winked.

"Right. Colin, can I see your photos?"

"Well, sure," Colin started handing him photographs, and Dean scanned every one.

Finally, he found what he thought he would. Him and Parvati, out on the grounds, in the middle of kissing. He looked questioningly at Colin, who flushed.

"I'm sorry, Dean! It was just..."

"I'm gonna have to take this, Colin."

"But...okay."

_Here I am just writing you a letter from the distant past. __Enclosed is a photograph, to remind you of the times we had_

Dean stormed away from the embarrassed sixth year, photograph in hand, and went straight to the common room. It was time for him to tell Parvati once and for all how he felt. Parvati was there, sitting next to Lavender. They were both giggling, as usual. When Parvati saw Dean, her cheeks flamed. She looked away quickly, and continued to talk to Lavender, who hadn't noticed anything. Dean shook his head. There was no way he could tell Parvati. He decided he'd have to be non-verbal, and stalked up to his room.

Thankfully, Neville and Seamus were downstairs somewhere, and Harry and Ron long since gone. He took out a roll of parchment, and began writing a letter to Parvati, telling her exactly how he felt. He attached the photograph magically, and then went put it under his mattress. The next morning, he'd get up early and get one of the school owls to send it so she'd receive it at breakfast.

_Cause it's all right, there's nothing to stop us if it feels right. __Then everything's fine for just one night. Then you go back to your life __and I'll go back to mine._

As Parvati walked to breakfast the next morning, she was filled with thoughts of what Dean had said. That there would be no strings attached. That the next morning, everything would be over. But she couldn't help but think of the happiness that had filled her when he had kissed her. How it had reminded her of the times they'd spent together; the two most happy months she could remember.

_It's all right. We can make it if we want to, baby. __It's all right. I would love to show you the way, baby. __For tonight. And I'm not talking about forever. __I'm just talking tonight_

Parvati couldn't help but wish he'd said forever. As much as she hadn't wanted to take a walk with him, the moments his lips crashed with hers, all the feelings had come back, and she'd wanted him, forever.

_I can see from across the room there's a tear in his storied eye. _

_I was leaving but I'm coming back, since your heart should be with mine. _

_That mark didn't do you right when you left in your best friend's ride. _

_With the face of an angel girl, you deserve to be treated more than right._

Dean saw who but Michael Corner in the Owlery that morning, and asked him who he was sending a letter to.

"My parents," he answered. "Have to tell them all about my horrible break-up."

"Hmm," Dean tried to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Oh, same," Dean lied.

He couldn't help but think of the beginning of this, this re-relationship with Parvati, which had started with Michael Corner himself.

_Cause it's all right, there's nothing to stop us if it feels right_

_Then everything's fine for just one night, then you go back to your life __and I'll go back to mine._

_Cause it's all right, there's nothing to stop us if it feels right_

_Then everything's fine for just one night, then you go back to your life __and I'll go back to mine._

Dean walked from the Owlery, jittery and apprehensive about what was to come. He tried not to look in Parvati's direction as he sat down with Seamus and Neville at the Gryffindor table, and the night they'd spent together came back to him over and over again. He just wished it had had a different ending. But could it? The answer came to him when the owls came flying in, and he tried not to watch as one landed right in front of Parvati.

At the other side of the table, Parvati eyed the unfamiliar owl curiously.

"Maybe it's a secret admirer," Lavender joked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Isn't that a school owl?"

"I guess."

"Then it's definitely not from the parents."

"True."

"Well, go on and open the letter," Lavender said, taking it from the owl and handing it to Parvati, who took it with caution, as if it'd explode at her touch. Parvati opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Parvati, _

_I know we said one-night stand a few weeks ago, but I can't help but think about __you every day since then. I also know that girls hate it when blokes can't say anything to girls's faces, so if you need to hear me say it in person, meet me in the library after breakfast. Parvati, the thing I said to you the night before you broke up with me was true then, and it's true now. I just wanted you to know that._

_Love, Dean_

Parvati's hand went to her mouth, and she looked around the table for Dean, but he was nowhere to be found; probably already en route to the library. Parvati got up.

"Where are you going? Who was that letter from?" Lavender asked.

"Listen, Lavender, time's running out. You-Know-Who is on the loose, and this time next year, we could be dead."

Lavender shuddered. "Don't say that, Parvati!"

"It's the truth, Lavender! I'm going to make things right, because there might not be enough time to do it."

"Okay...are we talking about who I think we're talking about?"

Parvati ignored her. "Go make your own things right."

As she ran from the Great Hall, Lavender looked over at Seamus thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Parvati ran from the Great Hall, for the library. She found Dean, sitting in an armchair, reading an upside down book. She laughed and ran towards where he sat.

"Dean!" she practically screamed, earning a glare from Madam Pince. She took him by the hands, to his surprise, and dragged him out of the library and into an empty hall.

"Parvati, did you get my letter?"

"Yes, and it made me think. Dean, do you know why I broke up with you?"

"Something stupid, I can't quite remember exactly what."

"Well, that's what it seemed like, Dean. But the real reason was...because what you said to me."

"What? That I loved you? You are one weird girl, Parvati."

"And why?"

"Well, usually when a bloke says he loves a girl, she doesn't run the other way!"

"I know," she said. "But I was frightened! No one's ever said that before to me."

"And you broke up with me."

"Yeah. But I'm not scared anymore, Dean. Now I know exactly how I feel and exactly what I want."

"I'm waiting."

"Dean, I love you."

"Very blunt. But really?"

"Yes, and I know it's true."

With that, she leaned in and kissed him until neither of them could see straight.

"Good Merlin, Parvati," Dean laughed and hugged her. "I suppose we're going out now?"

"Genius," Parvati said sarcastically. She put her hand in his, and was about to lead them away from the library, when Dean stopped her.

"Parvati, wait."

"Hmm?"

"You said you knew what you wanted. I'm guessing it was me?"

"Oh, Dean, you're so conceited. What I wanted was the breakfast you cost me!"

They both laughed, and knew that no matter what troubles faced them, they would face them together.


End file.
